Computing devices often require upgrades and modifications to keep up with additional needs in processing power or storage space. For example, a large data center may require additional storage components or higher-capacity memory as old storage becomes full. Traditionally, upgrades may be performed by swapping out older components with newer parts or adding expansion cards to existing systems.
However, systems that require frequent upgrades or a large volume of expansion components may experience difficulties in easily adding new components. For example, traditional methods of mounting expansion cards, such as screws, require the appropriate tools and a certain amount of time to install and remove the cards. When expansion cards are installed in recessed areas that have little room to spare, additional tools may not be feasible for reaching the cards. Additionally, these traditional mounting methods may also be prone to breakage or may cause breakage of computing components, especially for parts that may be frequently swapped. Furthermore, some computing systems may deploy automation to perform certain tasks, including installation and removal of expansion cards. In these instances, complex mounting mechanisms may be too difficult to automate for robotic machines. Therefore, improved methods of mounting expansion components are required to overcome these disadvantages of traditional methods.